


Billy Bennett x Lex Miller x reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Billy x Lex x reader imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Being Billy and Lex's dom top headcanons (nsfw)

· I’ve said it before but Billy and Lex are both very much bottoms

· if you left them alone together they would never decide who has to be the top for the night

· they just want to get fucked.

· so it’s a good thing you’re able to fulfill thier needs

· making one of them sit by and watch you fuck the other

· when you’re feeling extra cruel you tell the one watching to not touch themself

· so much shower sex

· Marcus and Willie have grown tired of walking in and finding you fucking one of them against the wall underneath the showerhead

· sneaking into their room at night (I’m assuming their dormmates)

· making out which quickly turns into sex

· they get so loud that the people next door bang on the walls to get them to quiet down

· having Billy and Lex on their hands and knee’s in front of you, alternating between fucking them

· putting Lex in your lap to ride you while Billy blows him

· tugging on their ties and pulling them into an empty room to fuck

· sex on the roof

· Petra has caught Lex blowing you on more than one occasion


	2. Dying thier hair headcanons

· Billy’s green was starting to fade and Lex’s roots were coming back so it was time for a haircut

· the bathroom at King’s was a mess

· first there was hair all over the floor from giving them a trim and from shaving the sides of Billy’s head

· the whole bathroom smelled like bleach

· they complained about the smell

· “Christ why does it smell so rancid”

· “it’s bleach dumbass what do you think”

· they got in the shower to rinse out the bleach and of course they pulled you in with them as a prank

· “assholes now my clothes are all wet”

· “that’s only one way we get you wet”

· there was green dye staining the sink after you colored Billy’s hair

· while the dye set you got to styling Lex’s hair with gel

· when Billy washed the dye out of his hair you helped him with his mohawk

· “you think we should clean up?”

· “nah those fucking monks can do it”


End file.
